<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep by Hestia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738765">Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/pseuds/Hestia'>Hestia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher headcanons and shorts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, M/M, just pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:16:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/pseuds/Hestia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt keeps falling out of bed because he's scared of hurting Jaskier in his sleep.</p><p>As usual, part of a series but independent from the other parts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher headcanons and shorts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very short work cause I have a very vivid image in my head but I can't draw so I wrote it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is so desperate not to touch Jaskier, like he's made of porcelain and Witchers shouldn't have soft things in their life they could break so easily.</p><p>So he starts sleeping on his side. But this time, the bed they are forced to share again is really tiny and he's so far back he falls off off it in the middle of the night, for the third time in two nights. And of course the noise wakes Jaskier up, who huffs in annoyance because he was having a lovely dream, and demands Geralt gets back on the bed.</p><p>And Geralt does without a word, because there's no point arguing with a sleepy Jaskier, he won't win and he settles on his side at the edge again. But Jaskier won't have it this time, he calls him a ridiculous man and pushes him on his back in the center of the bed. There's almost no more room so Jaskier just lies half on top of him, head resting on Geralt's pecs, a warm hand encompassing his ribs. Their hips are flushed together and one of his legs comes to find it's place in between Geralt's, bend back far enough for Jaskier's knee to rest on Geralt's thigh.</p><p>Geralt holds his breath and lie completely still while Jaskier settles in this ridiculous position on top of him, that Geralt is sure he'll complain endlessly about in the morning when his back hurts.</p><p>"Don't fight it Geralt, just relax", he says sleepily, eyes already closed. Jaskier makes a relaxed sigh that takes Geralt completely by surprise.</p><p>It takes a while for Geralt to feel comfortable, but once Jaskier's breathing has slowed down again and he's sure he's asleep, Geralt's hand comes to rest on Jaskier's back, the other on his arm, holding the bard just a little closer and he finally falls asleep himself. It's... unsettling. But it's warm and nice...</p><p>Next time he doesn't even argue when Jaskier pushes him on his back and blow out the candle in their room, before finding a comfortable position on top of him again. Geralt doesn't point out the bed is large enough for them to sleep next to each other this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>